


Ну ты и соня!

by chubush



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: Очередной имперский космический корабль с переселенцами прибыл к Морровинду...Писалось на конкурс "Далекая галактика" на фанфиксе.Моей замечательно бете - Isabelle80





	

Глаза не хотели открываться. Харес зевнул и с трудом заставил себя сесть, недаром он гордился своей силой воли. Ровный гул разнообразных голосов вокруг подсказал, что все остальные переселенцы давно пробудились. Громкий мужской голос раздался неожиданно, как будто его хозяин подкрался к проснувшемуся редгарду, что было не очень умной идеей.

— Ну ты и соня!

Харес с интересом взглянул, кто это не боится его, раскрашенного татуировками и со зверским (как ему всегда говорили) выражением лица.

— Тебя даже вчерашний ионный шторм не разбудил.

Говоривший был полуголым темным эльфом. Немного необычным, потому что на его губах играла улыбка, от которой не чувствовалось презрительного высокомерия, так свойственного его расе. Через все улыбающееся лицо проходил широкий шрам, правого глаза не было, но это не мешало незнакомцу сходу вызывать расположение. Харес всегда с недоверчивостью относился к представителям других галактических рас, да и редгардам было не просто заслужить его доверие. А тут увиденный впервые одноглазый темный эльф вызвал такие теплые чувства! Это надо было обдумать.

Дружный хохот со всех сторон немного оглушил Хареса: смеялись обычно суровые нордские воительницы, хихикали в обнимку бретон с босмером, фыркали хаджиты... Могучий орк с плазменной двуручной секирой за спиной укоризненно произнес:

— Джиуб, я эти слова за сегодня слышал раз пятьдесят, не меньше. Тебя когда-нибудь прибьют за твой длинный язык, а я не буду этому мешать.

Джиуб показал орку язык (красивый, кстати) и обратился опять к Харесу:

— Говорят, мы уже долетели до орбиты Морровинда. Нас точно отпустят!

Харес пристально посмотрел на орка, но тот сделал вид, что в упор не замечает его внимания. Неудивительно, ведь орки как раса были бы счастливы забыть редгардов и их внезапное появление на священной орочьей планете Ротгариане. Славящиеся своей воинственностью и свирепостью, орки оказались бессильны перед редгардскими кораблями, которые странствовали после уничтожения их планеты Ёкуды взрывом сверхновой. Темнокожие пришельцы владели оружием так же хорошо, как орки (а некоторые представители — гораздо лучше), на их стороне были эффект неожиданности и непоколебимая вера орков в то, что они лучшие воины в Галактике.

Редгарды первым делом захватили храмы орков, находившиеся на Хребте Драконьего Хвоста, — самый центр их цивилизации — и выдвинули ультиматум. Сохранение храмов Малаката за временное проживание. Редгарды объяснили, что Ротгариана им не подходит для постоянного поселения, им просто нужна база для поисков. Когда орки это услышали, то сделали вид, что с самого начала были на стороне пришельцев, разрешили остаться и предложили щедрую помощь.

Редгарды обосновались на Ротгариане и приступили к поискам. Не подошли ни босмерская планета Валенвуд с многоярусными лесами, ни бесконечные болота двойной планеты Чернотопья, где жили лучшие синтезаторы запрещенных веществ во всей Галактике — аргониане, ни ледяной Скайрим нордов, ни удобные для межзвездной торговли бретонские планеты Хайрокского звездного залива...

Хаджиты не стали ждать, пока до Эльсвейра доберутся иглы боевых редгардских кораблей. Коты всегда отличались умением предотвращать нежелательные события, в тот же Тамриэль они в свое время вошли добровольно и получили за это многочисленные привилегии. Однажды на Ротгариану прилетело хатжитское посольство с подарком для редгардов в знак вечной дружбы — правом владения на самую бесполезную планету из тех, что им принадлежали. То, что было не нужно всем остальным расам (хаджиты не одно десятилетие пытались ее продать), оказалось любовью с первого взгляда.

Редгарды быстро перебрались на Новую Ёкуду, оставив оркам только память о позоре. Да еще сюжет: знаменитый орочий писатель написал книгу, которая мгновенно стала бестселлером среди них, где бы они ни жили. Это была альтернативная история о том, что в отличие от реальности шаманы не предупредили редгардов о надвигающейся катастрофе и те погибли вместе со своей планетой. Половину книгу занимали красочные описания мучений, боли и страха, так как ради достижения драматического эффекта писатель допустил, что Ёкуда была уничтожена не в один момент. Больший успех имел в свое время лишь роман об императоре-орке, правившем после Уриэля Септима IV (вместо Мориаты Септим, которую орки горячо недолюбливали). Орки всегда любили читать о прекрасных, хоть и не сбывшихся вариантах прошлого.

— А ты ведь недавно с Новой Ёкуды?

Джиуб уже сидел рядом, совершенно не стесняясь, и вглядывался в татуировки на плече Хареса, у которого мелькнула безумная идея, что тот смог рассмотреть, какая из них свежая, набитая перед отлетом с родной планеты.

Новая Ёкуда была пустынной планетой у красного карлика, который находился в отдалении от торговых путей. Раньше — до того, как на ней кто-то поселился (а до редгардов таких сумасшедших не нашлось) — ее называли Огненная Пропасть. Она была знаменита раскаленными песками, которые простирались от полюса до полюса и достигали нереальных температур на экваторе. Надо сказать, редгарды выживали на этой планете так дружно и весело, что остальные галактические расы просто поражались.

— Да. Ты умеешь читать наши татуировки?

От явного недоверия в голосе Хареса улыбка Джиуба стала шире.

— Ты далеко не первый редгард, которого я встречаю в своем странствии от планеты к планете.

Он обвел пальцем часть переплетенной татуировки и сказал:

— Вот знак твоего клана, мне он раньше не встречался, а вот это — обозначение того, что ты покинул Новую Ёкуду. Слишком яркие цвета, будто их нанесли на кожу недавно.

Ощущение чужих пальцев, скользящих по плечу, удивило Хареса: хотелось скинуть их, запретить к себе прикасаться и одновременно молчать, чтоб не отпугнуть. Желая убрать эту двойственность, он резко отодвинулся и спросил:

— Почему ты покинул Морровинд и теперь решил вернуться?

Против ожидания Джиуб искренне обрадовался вопросу.

— А еще говорят, что редгардам не интересны дела окружающих! Вот ты сразу распознал мой больной вопрос. У меня были проблемы с законами Морровинда, но родную планету я всегда любил. Император, пусть пошлют боги Тамриэля ему еще много лет счастливой жизни, пообещал амнистию и поддержку всем переселенцам на Морровинд. Два первых корабля я сомневался, но в конце концов все-таки записался на третий. Искушение посмотреть в лица смертельных врагов, когда меня защищает слово императора, было слишком велико.

Харес прикрыл глаза, но голос Джиуба неумолимой змеей продолжал проникать к нему в голову.

— Увидев тебя, спящего и такого привлекательного, я понял, что не зря пропустил два корабля. Наверное, я тоже шаман.

Молодежь редгардов издавна отправлялась покорять Галактику, чтобы потом вернуться на Новую Ёкуду с новыми знаниями и опытом, лишь тогда им позволялось создать семью. Харес никогда не чувствовал себя обычным редгардом, хотя бы потому что ему нравились не яркие красотки из соседнего клана с железной волей, а, как он теперь точно выяснил, один темный эльф, одноглазый и языкастый. Похоже, домом Хареса отныне станет планета Морровинд...

Джиуб терпеливо ждал ответа на свое признание, но Харес упорно делал вид, что ничего не понял. Мало ли, о чем болтают иноземцы! Может, у них принято при первой встрече обманывать незнакомцев красивыми словами. Джиуб поймал взгляд Хареса и проникновенно произнес:

— Я найду тебя по одному имени, есть у меня на планете всякие полезные закомства, только нужно сначала немного разобраться со старинными недругами. Пожалуйста, скажи, как тебя зовут?

— Я об этом пожалею.

Нежная улыбка Джиуба через глаза Хареса доходила до сердца.

— Меня зовут Харес.

И тут в комнату вошел имперский стражник...


End file.
